


Неразрывные узы

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка об отношениях брата и сестры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неразрывные узы

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Неразрывные узы  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Фандом: Spartacus: Vengeance  
> Пейринг: Сеппий/Сеппия  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждение: инцест  
> Размер: около 1700 слов  
> Саммари: зарисовка об отношениях брата и сестры  
> Disclaimer: Герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды  
> Размещение с разрешения автора

Золотые змейки причудливо извивались, опутывая ее запястье, и на их маленьких головках драгоценными камнями ярко блестели глаза.  
– Тебе нравится мой подарок, сестра? – спросил Сеппий, наклоняясь сзади и поглаживая кончиками пальцев ее плечо.  
– Да, очень, – ответила Сеппия, рассматривая украшение.  
Брат соединил их руки, чтобы браслеты оказались рядом.  
– Видишь, точно такой же, как у меня. Это значит, что мы связаны навечно, и я никогда тебя не оставлю.  
Сеппия посмотрела на их золоченые отражения в полированном диске, на прижатые друг к другу руки, украшенные одинаковыми браслетами, и вместе с волнением почувствовала холодок ужаса, подумав, насколько же тесной стала их связь с братом. Ему уже недостаточно той близости, что есть между ними, казалось, что Сеппий хотел стать с сестрой единым существом.  
– Обещай, что всегда будешь носить его, – попросил он.  
– Обещаю, брат, – рассеяно отозвалась Сеппия, продолжая смотреть на их отражения, которые, казалось, сливались друг с другом.  
Сеппий погладил ее шею, подхватил край платья и медленно спустил плеча. Его ладонь обхватила обнажившуюся маленькую грудь. Сеппия крепко зажмурилась, опустила руку и сжала себя между ног, где стало томно и жарко. Брат целовал ее шею и открытую спину и исступленно шептал:  
– Моя Сеппия, моя сестра, моя…

Сеппий всегда любил свою младшую сестру больше всех на свете, а после смерти родителей забота о ней стала смыслом его жизни.  
После траурной церемонии, встав на колени перед плачущей Сеппией, он положил руки ей на плечи и с твердостью, несвойственной для четырнадцатилетнего юноши, произнес:  
– Теперь я буду заботиться о тебе, сестричка, и никогда тебя не оставлю. Мы семья, Сеппия, одна кровь – крепче этих уз ничего нет.  
– Да, брат, – всхлипнув, ответила Сеппия, и обвила его шею руками.  
Она плакала, потому что грустил брат, но на самом деле не испытывала тоски по родителям. Они никогда не были ей близки, и их смерть Сеппия пережила почти безболезненно. А когда брат стал главой семьи, она решила, что так намного лучше – теперь ее жизнь стала намного радостнее и легче. Сеппий окружил ее вниманием и заботой, с радостью исполнял каждый каприз и осыпал дорогими подарками: платья, украшения, изысканные угощения и диковинки. Он подарил ей щегла в драгоценной клетке и пруд с разноцветными рыбками, и пару золотоволосых рабов, брата и сестру, которых она вскоре приказала казнить за какой-то пустяк. Не было ничего в этом мире, что бы Сеппий ни сделал для своей младшей сестры. Но он не мог ограждать ее от мира вечность. Сеппия взрослела и созревала, и ее красота начала привлекать мужчин. Девушке нравились их восхищенные взгляды, ей хотелось наслаждаться их обществом, но брат слишком ревностно оберегал ее от чужого внимания, и не всякий рискнул бы привлечь его гнев ради компании юной Сеппии.  
И все же находились смельчаки, не побоявшиеся гнева Сеппия. На празднестве магистрата его юный племянник Сервилий, очарованный красотой Сеппии не сводил с нее глаз, а девушка одаривала его игривыми улыбками. И когда брат отошел, чтобы побеседовать с важными мужами, она сама подошла к Сервилию, чтобы поддержать беседу и поощрить его ухаживания. Взволнованный юноша взял ее за руку и, заикаясь и путаясь в словах, признавался, как он счастлив и как очарован ее красотой. Сеппия игриво хихикала, наслаждаясь его интересом и смятением. Она чувствовала, что перед ней открывается какой-то новый мир, полный впечатлений, которые не сможет подарить ее брат, и ей хотелось поскорее все испробовать. Этот мальчик был всего лишь первым шагом на пути будущих побед… Но удовольствие было недолгим. Едва заметив, что внимание сестры поглощено каким-то юнцом, Сеппий покинул своих собеседников и, словно коршун, налетел на парочку, оттолкнул Сервилия, схватил сестру за руку и грубо поволок за собой. Он сдерживал гнев, пока они не вернулись домой, прогнал всех рабов и, оказавшись с сестрой наедине, наконец, взорвался, смахнув со столика кувшин и кубки с вином.  
– Почему ты сердишься, брат?! – спросила Сеппия, словно не понимая, что случилось.  
– Будто ты не знаешь! Этот долбанный членосос! Да как он посмел трогать тебя! – негодовал Сеппий, швырнув на пол тяжелый браслет. – Я готов ему пальцы переломать!  
Сеппия невинно пожала плечами.  
– Ничего страшного не произошло. Сервилий всего лишь был любезен со мной.  
– Он просто хотел тебя трахнуть! – выкрикнул Сеппий.  
Мысль об этом вызвала у девушки возбуждение.  
– А тебе понравилось, когда он вился вокруг тебя, захлебываясь слюнями, – горько произнес Сеппий.  
– Мужчины начинают обращать на меня внимание. Тебе придется с этим смириться, – не скрывая удовольствия, сказала Сеппия.  
Для нее это была лишь безобидная игра, тогда как для него – вся жизнь.  
– Нет! – с болью воскликнул Сеппий.  
Мысль о том, что придется делить сестру с кем-то еще, разрывала его на части. Сеппий навис над ней, его глаза полыхали безумием, а ноздри раздувались от гнева, и впервые Сеппия его испугалась. Сеппий сдавил ладонями ее лицо, наклонился и жадно завладел губами. Он и прежде совсем не по-братски целовал ее в губы, но сейчас это был поцелуй мужчины, заявляющего о своей власти. И от этого внутри ее тела разлилось жаркое томление. Она испытывала его всякий раз, когда другие мужчины смотрели на нее, но никогда это ощущение не казалось таким сильным.  
Сеппий отпустил ее губы, сузив глаза, оглядел на сестру, а потом, схватив спереди ее платье, одним рывком разорвал на груди. Он лишь испуганно вскрикнула.  
– Я буду твоим первым и единственным мужчиной, – пообещал он, подхватывая сестру на руки.  
Сеппия обхватила его за шею, когда он поднял ее и бросил на ложе, а потом упал сверху между раздвинутых ног. Даже в шорохе разрываемой ткани, в его тяжелом дыхании и стонах слышалось «моя, моя…».  
Боль от его вторжения смылась восторгом. Сильный благородный Сеппий стал пленником ее женских чар, и Сеппия упивалась своей властью.  
Потом он взял ее снова, на этот раз нежно и неторопливо, словно прося прощение за прежнюю грубость.  
– Никто не будет любить тебя так сильно, как я, – исступленно шептал он ей на ухо.  
И Сеппия верила ему. Покорно подавалась ему навстречу, обвивая тело ногами и ругами, и отвечала:  
– Я знаю, брат…

После случившегося брат стал еще более щедрым и нежным, но теперь еще пристальнее присматривал за сестрой. Он решил, что поиск чувственных удовольствий – лишь новый каприз Сеппии, и одаривал ее ласками, словно очередным подарком. Но этого было мало. Сепии хотелось внимания других мужчин. Да, их любопытные взгляды не могли сравниться с обожанием, с которыми на нее смотрел Сеппий, словно она была всем его миром, но к этому Сеппия уже привыкла и теперь желала новых впечатлений. Хотелось выйти из тени брата и быть кем-то значимым, хотелось, чтобы ее замечали, восхищались ей, теряли голову. В глазах благородных женщин Капуи она была всего лишь взбалмошной испорченной девчонкой, но глаза их мужей и сыновей говорили иное. И Сеппия хотела доказать, что она настоящая женщина и на каждом их них испытать силу своей привлекательности. Замечая ее холодность, Сеппий страдал и ревновал, когда сестра дарила улыбки и обнадеживающие взгляды другим мужчинам, а потом страстно обнимал ее и шептал на ухо:  
– Забудь обо всех. Им нужны лишь твоя молодость и твое богатство. Только я люблю тебя по-настоящему.  
Но чем сильнее становилась любовь брата, тем больше Сеппии хотелось освободиться от его опеки.  
К счастью внимание Сеппия отвлекли неотложные дела, связанные с поимкой беглых рабов, которые разбойничали в округе. Это событие потрясло Капую, и все помысли Сеппия были обращены на то, чтобы помочь родному городу, успокоить горожан и доказать им свою важность. Сеппия воспользовалась этим послаблением, и на одном из празднеств, на котором молодой муж благородной Юнии постоянно одаривал ее знаками внимания, она увлекла его прочь из пиршественного зала и позволила овладеть собой прямо на полу соседней комнаты, куда доносились громкие звуки праздника.  
Когда их застал Сеппий, она поднялась и неторопливо оправила платье, даже не пытаясь скрыть того, что произошло. Рассвирепев, Сеппий схватил молодого человека за горло.  
– Ты умрешь за то, что прикоснулся к ней! – выдохнул он, сжимая пальцы на шее своей жертвы. Тот выпучил от страха глаза и раскрыл рот в беззвучной мольбе.  
– Отпусти его, брат! Я пожелала этого сама! – воскликнула Сеппия и ударила брата кулачком по плечу.  
– Убирайся с моих глаз! – крикнул Сеппий, отшвыривая от себя юношу. И когда тот скрылся из вида, обрушил свой гнев на сестру. – Как ты могла?! Раздвинула перед ним ноги, будто шлюха!  
– Однажды я буду принадлежать другому мужчине, и тебе придется с этим смириться, – беспечно ответил Сеппия.  
– Нет! – Сеппий подхватил сестру за бедра и приподнял, прижимая своим телом к стене. – Ты всегда будешь только моей…  
Он резко вошел в ее жаркое лоно, и она откинула голову, сладострастно смеясь. Сеппий содрогнулся, чувствуя, какая она влажная от предыдущего соития, и толкнулся в нее с еще большей яростью, желая своими поцелуями и ласками уничтожить чужой запах, само воспоминание о другом мужчине. Ему казалось, что сестра ускользает из его рук, он вот-вот ее потеряет, и обнимал ее с отчаянной страстью.  
– Дай мне лишь немного свободы, и я буду только твоей, – прошептала ему на ухо Сеппия. – Твоей покорной маленькой сестричкой…  
Словно обезумев, Сеппий входил в нее безжалостными толчками, а она весело смеялась.

У нее были другие мужчины, не так много, как ей хотелось бы, но Сеппия решила не искушать судьбу и не испытывать терпение брата больше, чем он ей позволял. Каждое новое приключение оканчивалось неистовыми объятиями Сеппия. Он позволял ей делать то, что она хочет, а потом снова заявлял на нее свои права, и свобода, которую ей милостиво даровали, оказалась совсем не тем, чего она ждала. Всего лишь поводок, который брат ослаблял, чтобы привязать ее еще крепче. Когда он ласково обнимал ее и шептал слова раскаяния за свою жестокость, она понимала, что Сеппий никогда ее не отпустит. Сеппия безумно любила брата, но совсем не так, как он ее, и сила его чувств начинала ее тяготить. Ей стало тесно в их маленьком мирке. В очередной раз отдаваясь его ласкам, она закрыла глаза и вдруг отчетливо поняла, что есть единственный способ избавиться от его власти – замужество! Это ранит брата, но однажды ему придется ее отпустить. Она страстно увлеклась этой идеей.  
Претор Вариний хорош собой, к тому же богат. Стоит обратить все свои усилия на то, чтобы заполучить такого мужчину. Новая цель так увлекла Сеппию, что теперь всецело занимала ее мысли.

Все, чего она просила у богов – послать ей мужчину, который бы освободил ее от брата. О да, боги исполнили ее мольбу и словно в насмешку послали ей Глабра! У нее было все, что можно пожелать, но она искушала судьбу, прося о большем, и была жестоко наказана за неблагодарность. Дарованный ей мужчина освободил ее от брата – навсегда.  
Только теперь, лишившись всего, Сеппия поняла, какой же счастливой и беспечной была ее жизнь рядом с любимым братом. Она бы отдала все, чтобы вернуть те времена. Но время для воззваний богам прошло. Все, что у нее осталось – острый кинжал, который вручила ей Лукреция. Сеппия сунула в рот порезанный палец и, почувствовав вкус собственной крови, она решила, в задницу всех богов, теперь она будет вершить свою судьбу собственными руками!..


End file.
